fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers vs. Maligore's Children Episode 1
"Too late, Rangers. Even now they are becoming his spawns of evil." Divatox said "I love it when a plan comes together!" Elgar said Just then there was an explosion and both Kimberly and Jason appeared from two towers of fire. "Kimberly! Jason!" Billy said "That’s a nice trick." Elgar said Just then Kimberly and Jason turned around and snapped there handcuffs right off. "Maligore’s children! Destroy those who would threaten the flames of unity!" Divatox said Just then Kimberly and Jason started fighting the Rangers Jason kicked down Aisha, Tommy and Rocky. While Kimberly threw down Tanya, Adam and Billy. Kimberly then went after Kat "Kim, you’ve got to fight the evil." Kat said "Evil is like evil does." Evil Kimberly said "Don’t do this." Kat said "No." Billy said Billy ran up to Kimberly and Katherine. "Leave her alone. Kimberly, no!" Billy said Billy pulled Kimberly off Katherine and round house kicked her to the ground. "Sorry to do this to you Kimberly." Billy said Billy then went to kick Kimberly but Jason caught Billy and threw him away from Kimberly. "Oh, yeah. And, sweetie, Pink is out." Evil Kimberly said before back kicking Katherine to the ground. "You’re mine, Ranger!" Evil Jason said "No. I don’t wanna hurt you." Billy said Jason then kicked Billy down and then held him with Billy’s head hanging over the Volcano. Just then Kimberly kicked Aisha away. Then looked over at Jason and Billy. "Into the fire. Into the fire." Evil Kimberly chanted "Do it. Do it. Maligore’s power will exceed! Throw him into the fire!" Divatox said "No this one is mine." Evil Jason said "Jason let Billy go." A voice said Just then Jason looked around and saw Trini and Zack in there Ranger forms. Jason then stood up and easily picked Billy up. "You’re next Ranger." Evil Jason said Jason then threw Billy onto of Tommy. Jason then fully turned around and walked over to Trini and Zack. "I’ll go try and help Kim." Trini said "Right." Zack said "More Part Crashers fine by me." Evil Jason said "Come on bro this isn’t you. Remember your powers bro." Zack said "Enough are you going to fight me or not?" Evil Jason asked "I’ll fight you." Zack said Zack fought Evil Jason. Trini fought Evil Kimberly. Suddenly, a vortex opened. "I'll deal with you later, Ranger!" Evil Jason said. He and Evil Kimberly headed for the vortex. Evil Jason and Evil Kimberly jumped into the vortex. Zack and Trini were looking at the vortex. "They went into the vortex." Zack said. "We have to go after them." Trini said. Tommy, Billy, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Kat, and Tanya ran to join them. "Did they escape?" Billy asked. "Yes!" Zack said. "We have to go into the vortex and go after them, Billy." Trini said. Zack and Trini then went into the vortex. "Good luck, guys!" Tommy said. Zack and Trini arrived back in time! The year was 1993. "The Evil Jason and the Evil Kimberly have got to be here somewhere" Zack said. "We'd better keep a look out for them, Zack!" Trini said. "Looking for us, Rangers!" a voice said. Zack and Trini looked to see Evil Jason and Evil Kimberly standing atop a mountain. "Let's get them!" Evil Jason said. Evil Kimberly and Evil Jason leaped from the mountain and attacked Zack and Trini. A battle began. "Come on bro this isn’t you. Remember your powers bro." Zack said "Enough are you going to fight me or not?" Evil Jason asked "I’ll fight you." Zack said Zack fought Evil Jason. Trini fought Evil Kimberly. Maligore's children overpowered the two Rangers. "Oh man!" Zack said. "Zack, are you okay?" Trini said "I'm fine!" Zack said. "We need help!" Trini said "I know!" Zack said. "It is useless to resist, Rangers!" Evil Jason said. "Zack, try and contact Zordon!" Trini said. "Good idea! I was thinking exactly that!" Zack said. "Zordon, come in!" Zack said. "I read you, Zack!" Zordon said. "Zordon, we are under attack by Maligore's children! We need help!" Zack said. "I'll contact the other Rangers, Zack!" Zordon said. "Thanks, Zordon!" Zack said. Meanwhile, at the Youth Center, Jason, Kimberly, and Billy were sitting at their table. Suddenly, Jason's communicator beeped. Jason, Kimberly, and Billy then headed to a safe place where no one could hear them. "Come in, Zordon!" Jason said. "Jason, there is an emergency! Zack and Trini are being attacked! You, Kimberly, and Billy must morph immediately and teleport to their location and help them!" Zordon said. "You got it, Zordon!" Jason said. Then Jason turned to Kimberly and Billy. "Ready, guys!" Jason said."Yeah!" Kimberly and Billy said. "It's Morphin' Time!" Jason said. "Pterodactyl!" Kimberly called. "Triceratops!" Billy called. Tyrannosaurus!" Jason called. Jason, Billy, and Kimberly teleported to Zack and Trini's location! When they arrived, they saw Zack and Trini being attacked by Evil Jason and Evil Kimberly. "There they are!" Good Kimberly said. "Jason, we have to save them!" Billy said. "I agree, Billy! Let's go!" Good Jason said. "We can't hold out much longer!" Zack said "You're finished, Rangers!" Evil Jason said. "Not if we can help it!" a voice said. "Huh?" Evil Jason said. "Now what?" Evil Kimberly said. Maligore's children saw three figures clad in red, pink, and blue. They were standing on top of the mountain. Zack and Trini knew that the three figures were their friends Jason, Kimberly, and Billy. "All right! They made it!" Trini said. "Are you guys okay?" Good Jason said. "Yes, Jason! We're fine!" Zack said. "We came as soon as we could!" Good Kimberly said. "Sorry we had to call you!" Zack said. "That's okay!" Billy said. Good Jason, Billy, and Good Kimberly then jumped from the mountains and joined their comrades! "I'm glad to see you, bro!" Zack said. "I'm glad to see you, too, Zack!" Good Jason said. "Why did you have to call us, Zack?" Billy said. "We're dealing with a very powerful enemy: Maligore's Children!" Zack said. "Maligore's Children are very powerful!" Trini said. "Yeah! Not only that, but they are trying to kill us!" Zack said. "Well, we're not going to let that happen! Not if we fight them as a team!" Good Jason said. "All right, Rangers! Let's show Maligore's children the power of teamwork!" Good Jason said. "Right!" Zack and Trini said. "Right!" Good Kimberly and Billy said. "You are no match for us, Rangers!" Evil Jason said. "That's what you think!" Good Kimberly said. "Yeah! We're a team!" Billy said. "We're going to stop you!" Trini said. "We will protect Angel Grove and the world from your evil, Maligore's children!" Zack said. "We're not backing down!" Good Jason said. "POWER RANGERS!" Good Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Good Kimberly said. Evil Jason and Evil Kimberly transformed into their monster forms. "Putties, come forth!" Evil Jason said. Maligore's children's Putties appeared. "Oh great! They've got Putties!" Zack said. "Well, we can beat them, Zack!" Trini said. "All right, guys! Let's do it!" Good Jason said. The Power Rangers then fought Maligore's Children's Putties! The Power Rangers made quick work of Maligore's Children's Putties! Then the Power Rangers confronted Maligore's Children! A battle began! Maligore's children easily overpowered the Rangers! "You are no match for us, Rangers!" Evil Jason said. "Isn't there anything we can do to stop them?" Good Kimberly said. "Yes, there is, Kimberly! We have Battle Armor!" Zack said. "Good thinking, Zack!" Trini said. "Go for it, guys!" Good Jason said. "Are you ready?" Zack said. "Yeah!" Trini said. "Then, let's do it!" Zack said. "Battle Armor, activate!" Zack and Trini said. Zack and Trini transformed into their Battle Armored Ranger forms. They then battled Maligore's Children. With their Battle Armor, Zack and Trini overpowered Maligore's children! "This is tougher than we thought!" Evil Jason said. "Battle Armor, deactivate!" Zack and Trini said. Zack and Trini transformed back into their normal Ranger forms. They then rejoined Good Jason, Good Kimberly, and Billy. "Nice job!" Good Jason said. "All right, guys! Let's finish them off! Assemble the Power Blaster!" Good Jason said. "Right!" The other 4 Rangers said. The 5 Rangers then combined their weapons together to form the Power Blaster! "Power Axe!" Zack said. "Power Bow!" Good Kimberly said. "Power Daggers!" Trini said. "Power Lance!" Billy said. "Power Sword!" Good Jason said. The Power Blaster was complete! "POWER RANGERS!" The 5 Rangers said. "Uh-oh!" Evil Jason said. "I think we're in trouble!" Evil Kimberly said. "FIRE!" The 5 Rangers said. The Power Blaster fired on Maligore's children, knocking them down! "We must retreat!" Evil Kimberly said. "Good idea!" Evil Jason said. "You'll pay for that, Rangers!" Evil Jason said. Then Evil Jason and Evil Kimberly vanished in two towers of fire.